Samcedes Christmas One shots
by mangoblogs
Summary: So these are a couple of one shots I wrote for Samcedes Christmas week. Each day had it's own category and I chose to write for Secret Santa, Samcedes first Christmas, I'll be home for Christmas, Samcedes Family Christmas and Office party. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own glee or any songs featured.
1. Secret Santa

***Alright so Samcedes Christmas week was on tumblr and I wrote this as a one shot for the first day which was Secret Santa day. I do not own glee and hope you all enjoy this story. **

* * *

He was new to the school, new to the glee club, and already catching the eyes of most of the glee girls. She wasn't immediately attracted to him when he came trotting into the choir room. No, she was lying. She actually thought he was adorable when he said "Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham". He stood in front of everyone smiling, his eyes twinkling and blonde hair covering his forehead as he glanced at everyone.

Almost immediately he began dating Quinn and even Mercedes had to admit that they were cute together. And she pushed her attraction to him aside until the day he sang _Baby_ in front of everyone. At first she thought it was funny, especially when he was dancing or trying to dance. She felt her heart skip a beat when Sam threw his hoodie over his head and sang the last note.

"Wow that was sexy as hell!" she thought to herself. She looked around and noticed even Santana was feeling his performance. From that moment on she had a silly crush on the new kid. She pushed it behind her because he was dating Quinn but Mercedes found out through Santana that Quinn was cheating on him. And it didn't take long for the duo to split.

After he broke up with Quinn, he became quiet within glee club. He still participated but he wasn't as active as before. Mercedes knew it was hard for him to be in there watching his ex girlfriend date another member within the group. She would notice him sitting in the corner drawing and not really engaging in the rooms discussion. Few weeks later rumors were spreading that he was having an affair with Quinn. Rachel decided to tell everyone about and Sam sat and listened to the accusations. Mercedes wasn't sure why she felt she had to interject but the moment she asked: "Oh is that what we're calling it?" Sam shot her a look that made her feel really tiny. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She didn't even know if the rumors were true. Then he stood and told the class about him being homeless and that Quinn was only helping.

"You guys happy now? The cats out the bag!" he said before walking out of the room. Everyone felt stupid. Mercedes felt stupid. And after class she decided she had to do something about it. She saw him at his locker when she approached him.

"Hey Sam!" she said smiling shyly at him. He turned and saw her and rolled his eyes before rummaging through his locker for his items. Mercedes knew this wasn't going to be easy seeing as they rarely ever spoken before.

"What do you want, Mercedes?" he asked pulling his books out and looking at her. She took a deep breath and clutched her books to her chest.

"I…I wanted to apologize for my behavior back there." she started he glanced at her and then slammed his locker.

"No biggie!" he said walking off.

"Wait…Sam!" she shouted pushing past other students as they made way to their class. "Look, it is a big deal! We were wrong to attack you like that! I was wrong for going along with it all!"

"I'm used to it!" he replied not looking her way. Mercedes tried to keep up with him as he briskly walked through the halls.

"It doesn't matter what you're used to…we were wrong!" she said and he finally slowed his pace. "I was thinking maybe you and your family can come over to my family's for dinner. Or even have Christmas dinner with us. If you don't have anything planned. We usually go to church and I know you're a christian like me—"

"You don't know anything about me!" he said cutting her off. He stopped walking and faced her. "Look, my family doesn't need your charity! I just need you all to keep my name out of your glee gossip train!" and with that he turned and walked off. Mercedes felt hurt and wanted to say forget helping but she knew that what Sam was going through was tough and she was going to help whether he liked it or not.

The first thing she did was talk to Quinn and dug for information about Sam and his family. Quinn was too busy thinking about Rachel and Finn to even notice what Mercedes was doing. She started off dropping items inside of Sam's locker. As she stood in her locker she watched as he would open each gift each day. The first gift was simple. Just a card saying that he wasn't alone and a giftcard to Breadstix for his family. He looked around trying to see if he could see the person that left it in his locker. Mercedes pretended to talk to Kurt but was definitely looking his way.

Each day she left a different present. Each day it got bigger than the next. She thought for sure he would have asked about it in glee club but he never said a thing to any of them. He didn't even smile. That friday she decided not put anything in his locker. She watched him open his locker and then frown when he saw nothing there. He slammed his locker and walked right up to her. Her pulse increased as he got closer.

"Hey, Kurt…Hey Mercedes…"he said once he reached them. He looked at Mercedes and smiled for the first time. "Kurt, can I talk to Mercedes for a minute?" he asked. Kurt looked between the two and then nodded before parting from the pair. Behind Sam's back he made the symbol for Mercedes to call him later. She took a deep breath and looked at Sam. Did he know it was her that had been leaving the gifts? Was he coming to tell her to back off?

"Yes Sam, what's up?" she asked praying he couldn't hear her heart beating right out of her chest. He looked around nervously and fixed the strap from his backpack on his shoulder.

"Um…I talked to my parents about what you offered…" he paused and looked down as if he was ashamed. Mercedes smiled warmly to him. "and I was wondering if maybe the offer still stands on that Christmas dinner thing?" he was still looking to the ground.

"Sam…of course!" she smiled. "I really didn't offer it as pity…"

"I know…I was just still upset…but…I think I'd rather not have Christmas at the hotel."

"I can understand that." she replied closing her locker door. They walked and continued to talk. "It's more than just dinner though, we have games and gift exchanges."

"That sounds great but I don't think we will have much to give."

"That's not what it's about in our house! Just bring your family and let Mercedes take care of the rest!" she smiled. He stopped in front of his class and pulled her in for a hug. She was shocked but she allowed herself to melt into him.

"Thank you Mercedes!" he said as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away and smiled. "Um…guess we'll be seeing you then."

"Right!" she nodded and walked away.

That night she drove over to the hotel where Kurt told her that Sam was staying and carried the big bag of gifts she got from church. She knocked on his door and then hurried away as fast as she could. She watched from across the way as Sam opened the door and looked outside. He noticed the bag and smiled before opening it. She smiled when she heard him call his little sister and brother to the door.

"Did Santa bring these, Sammy?" Mercedes heard the little girl ask Sam. He nodded and handed over the doll that was inside to her. His little brother dug into the bag and pulled out a toy truck and jumped for joy. Sam stood and looked around smiling before heading back into the hotel room.

Christmas morning, Mercedes was up early getting herself ready for them to arrive. She had already baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies for the kids and wrapped several gifts for Sam and his family. Since she had been giving gifts that were donated from the church, she had decided to use her own money to get their gifts for christmas day. Her mother smiled as she noticed Mercedes making sure everything was perfect.

"You like this boy, don't you?" she asked. Mercedes stopped what she was doing and looked over at her mother.

"What? No! He's just a boy from glee and his family is going through some tough times!" she lied. Her mother smiled and shook her head as her daughter lied. "It's the Christian thing to do!"

"Uh huh!" she smiled and walked over to the door when she heard a car pull up. "By the way, Ms. Christian, they have just arrived!" she smiled when she noticed Mercedes checking out her reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful, Mercedes!"

"Thanks, mom!" she replied smiling and walking over to the door. Her mother wrapped her arms around Mercedes shoulder and opened the door. Mercedes could definitely see the resemblance in Sam's parents as they walked up holding their sons hand. Behind them Sam was holding his little sister and smiling from ear to ear.

"Hope we're not late!" he said before introducing his family.

"No…you are right on time for the festivities to start."Mercedes mother said as they all entered. "Mercedes baked some cookies so you all can have some if you would like." They followed her to the living room, leaving Sam and Mercedes near the front door.

"You look really nice, Mercedes!" he said once they were out of ear shot.

"Thank you! You look good too!" she stated checking out his oversized plaid button down shirt and jeans. It was nothing special but she knew it was all he had.

"Yeah, Finn donated some of his stuff to me, so they are kinda big." he added.

"They look better on you." she said then wished she didn't. He blushed at her. "Um…let's go join the others!" she said finally. He reached for her hand and followed her in.

Everything was great. They all had fun playing games and singing. They ate and then finally they gathered around the tree to open their gifts. Under the tree the gifts only had the name of the person the gift was for except one big box. It said Secret Santa on it as well.

"This one says it's for Sam!" Mercedes Father announced and pushed it towards him. He winked at Mercedes and smiled at his parents.

"Hey how about we take the kids caroling!" Mercedes mother announced.

"Without Mercedes?" her dad asked frowning as Sam started to sit down to open the big box. Mercedes smiled as she watched her mom push everyone outside and leaving them alone. "We'll be back!" he shouted as they all left.

"Secret Santa?" Sam read and then looked up at Mercedes. "It was you all along?" he asked looking at her. "The giftcards, toys, clothes, and everything! It was you?"

"Open it, silly!" she instructed. He smiled and began to tear the wrapping apart. He pulled up the box covering and rummaged through the packaging before pulling out a guitar. He paused and looked at it as if it weren't real then looked over at her.

"Mercedes?"

"I hope you like it! I wasn't sure if it was up to the standards of the one you gave up but—" she stopped when he pulled her in hugging her tight. She smiled and held on to him. "Merry Christmas!"


	2. Sam The Marine

***This is Sam the Marine, someone requested a military Sam so I decided to mix it with this Christmas week called I'll be home for Christmas...hope yall like it. I don't own the song or Glee.***

* * *

"Being a military wife has its perks, girl!" That's what Mercedes was told when she married Sam. No one told her about the countless months of loneliness. No one told her that the only way she'd see her husband was thru a webcam on her laptop.

Yes, when he decided to join the Marines she knew he'd be away for long periods at a time. Yes, she complained about it but Sam promised to always be home for the holidays. He promised so many things that she soon found out that he had absolutely no control over. Like when he missed the day Tristan was born. Luckily for him Sugar was there with Mercedes and recorded the whole thing for him. She reminded him of that every chance she got and they'd argue over it.

"You act like I chose to miss it!" Sam would say. And she knew he didn't but he did. Didn't he? After all it was he who decided to join the Marines. "I'm doing this for us, for our family!" He would say before kissing her and making her forget what they'd argue about.

Now here she was decorating the tree with Tristan and Sugar, and thinking about him. Last time they spoke their conversation was cut short because he had to go but before he left he promised again to be back in time for Christmas. She highly doubted it because she hadn't heard from him since.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Sugar asked looking over at her pensive friend. Mercedes placed a forced smile on her face and nodded.

"Yeah of course… why'd you ask?" she lied. She wasn't okay! She was upset. She was lonely. She was sad. She was worried. She was all these things but she was tired of complaining about it because it changed nothing.

"Well…" Sugar said getting up from where Tristan sat playing with their family pet dog, Dino. "It's just you've been very quiet lately. You're usually singing around Christmas." She pointed out.

"I'm not really in a singing mood, Sugar!" She replied bending over to pick up Tristan.

"Because of Sam not being here yet, huh?"she asked following Mercedes.

"Well… what do you think?" Mercedes asked looking over at Sugar and placing Tristan in his playpen. "He is millions of miles away and I'm here alone with our son and Christmas is tomorrow." Mercedes said before pausing to take a deep breath. Sugar walked over and hugged Mercedes shocking her. Even years after the two had became friends she was still not used to Sugar's excessive need to hug her sporadically.

"I know!" Sugar stated smiling from ear to ear. "Maybe I can get my Dad to buy the Marines and make holidays mandatory for father's to be with their family!" Mercedes looked over at her rich naïve friend and shook her head. She always thought she could solve things by calling her father. Al Motta owned a lot of things in Lima but the Marines was one thing his money could not buy.

"Sugar, I told you already, your dad can't buy everything!" Mercedes reminded her friend. Sugar frowned sighing loudly and gazing at Tristan as he stood up and looked up at them.

"Well what did Sam say?"

"He promised to be here, like always." Mercedes responded looking out the window at all the Christmas lights and decoration. Sam didn't miss every holiday but he knew Christmas was her favorite and always tried to make it back. If he didn't make it this would be his second missed Christmas. Last Christmas was Tristan's first Christmas and Sam told her over the webcam that he couldn't make it and instead they celebrated Christmas on Valentine's day.

Later that night after Sugar left and Mercedes put Tristan to bed she sat near the phone waiting on a call from Sam. It was kind of pitiful because she gave up hope but was still looking at the clock and the phone and the door. She was praying he would prove her wrong and walk through that door. She sighed looking at the clock as it struck midnight. He wasn't coming. Another Christmas wasted. She pulled out her cellphone and sent him a text. "It's Christmas, where are you?" She blinked away the tear that was trying to fall from her eyes as she shuffled her feet towards her bed and fell asleep clutching to her cell phone.

It was almost 3 in the morning when she woke up to the sound of things being knocked over everywhere. She jumped up grabbing a bat Sam had given her just in case someone had broken in. Holding the bat in a swinging position she slowly walked down the stairs. Was she ready to fight an intruder? All the training Sam had given her preparing for this moment, was she even ready? So many thoughts ran thru her mind as she got closer to the noise. Then she heard whispering.

"Oh hell to the naw, there's more than one of them?" she said to herself suddenly feeling scared. She took a peek into the living room where they seem to have been. She noticed a small woman's silhouette fidgeting near her newly decorated Christmas tree. "Sugar? What the hell are you doing?" she asked turning on the lights. Sugar turned around slowly and then smiled.

"Um…Ho Ho Ho…" she cleared her throat and smiled posing in her Santa's elf costume. "Merry Christmas!" she shouted before knocking over a couple presents she had behind her.

"Girl, you almost got killed up in here!" she said rolling her eyes and putting the bat down. "Why are you breaking into my house?"

"I'm not…I am Santa's helper!" she said smiling and posing again. Mercedes looked at her friend and couldn't help but laugh till she noticed something behind the tree.

"Sugar, did you hire a Santa for Tristan? He's barely two yet! I told you last year that you need to stop wasting your money!" Mercedes said walking up towards the tree.

"Trust me, this was not a waste!" Sugar said smiling as she watched the confused look on Mercedes face change to a blank one.

"Hey Mercedes." Sam said stepping from behind the tree in a Santa costume. Mercedes just stood there in shock. She wasn't sure if this was a dream or some sort of joke.

"Sam?"

"Merry Christmas!" Sugar shouted with glee throwing her hands in the air. Sam smiled and stepped closer to Mercedes removing the beard and hat off his head till he reached her. "You can thank my dad later!" she added clapping as Sam pulled her in for a kiss.

"I told you…" he smiled at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes before hugging him tight. "I'll be home for Christmas…" he sang in her ear as they slow danced to no music at all other than the sound of him humming in her ears.

"You'll be…in…my…dreams…" she finished kissing him softly.


	3. Samcedes Office Party

*****This is for Office Party day. Sam and Mercedes work for the same company but different department. Still don't own glee.***

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she clicked Ctrl, alt and delete simultaneously, waiting for the task manager option to pop up on her screen again. She hated working at this call center because they refused to give any of the employees on the 5th floor any of the new computers that were given to the employees on the 7th floor. She took a screenshot of the error message that displayed in front of her and sent the email to IT as she was told by her supervisor and waited for someone to reply back to her. She clicked her heels a couple times and looked over to her co-worker who was on the phone with a customer and playing with the gum in her mouth twirling it with her index finger.

"This bitch thinks because it's the holidays that she's going to get some shit free because she's complaining." Lauren said after placing the customer on mute. Mercedes smiled shaking her head just as an IM popped up on the lower end of her screen. "Your computer still not working?"

"Girl no, and finally IT just hit me up!" Mercedes replied clicking accept for the instant messenger as the screen stated that he was typing. She read his name and rolled her eyes. Sam Evans, IT lead, 7th floor, 419-555-8400 ext 456. "I bet he's going to tell me to do shit I've already done." She added as she watched Lauren return to her customer unenthusiastically.

**Sam Evans: Hello Ms. Jones, I understand that you have been having some issues with your computer. "**No shit Sherlock!" Mercedes mumbled to herself as she went to type a response.

**Mercedes Jones: Yes sir, that's what the screen shot was for…** she watched as the screen stated he was typing for a minute and then it stopped.

**Sam Evans: Okay. **"You've got to be kidding me!" Mercedes thought as she sighed out loud and picked up the phone dialing his extension. On the screen a link requested permission to access and without even reading it she clicked yes.

"Minuto Corp…Sam speaking." He responded. She paused shock that his voice didn't sound dorky for some reason she was expecting Steve Urkel to answer the phone.

"Hey, Sam it's Mercedes! I really need your help on fixing this computer pronto! This IM mess is not helping." She huffed looking away from the computer.

"Oh hey Mercedes, I agree I would rather hear your voice then read it in the tone I heard as I read your messages." He replied and then proceeded to read the screen. "Yes sir, that's what the screen shot was for…" he said in a squeaky voice that almost caused her to laugh if she wasn't in a sour mood. "But it's nice to know you don't sound like that!" Mercedes wasn't sure how to react to the way Sam was talking to her but quickly readjusted her attitude.

"Look, Sam…I really just need to get back to work…I have a quota to meet and this is really killing my time." She stated. "And before you even ask, yes I rebooted, yes I cleared my caches, yes I did all those little things and it is still not working!"

"Well…put a burger on me and call me skillet, you've done it all already!" he laughed and then stopped when she didn't join him. "That's a joke from back home in Tennessee."

"Are you going to fix my computer or do I need to bring my own to work?" she asked slowly losing her patience.

"I already fixed your computer for you!" he replied. She turned to look at her screen and noticed he did in fact fix her computer and also placed a picture of a blonde man with green eyes on her screen. "I also placed a picture of my handsome mug on your desktop so you can have something nice to look at while you work."

"Conceited much?"

"Well what can I say?" he asked with an impression of JJ Evans from Good Times. This time she couldn't help but laugh. "Ahhh I got you smiling, point 1 for Sam Evans and point 2 for my handsome smile." He added then paused when he saw she changed the picture to one of her own, side eyeing him. "Oh that's just dirty!" he laughed into the phone. "How did you manage to find a picture better than mine?"

"Well, what can I say?" Mercedes asked catching herself as she realized she was forgetting she was at work. "Anyway, thank you!" she said clearing her throat.

"You're welcome and hope to finally see that pretty smile in person at the office party." Sam stated causing her to pause. She wasn't sure how to reply and was happy he couldn't see that she was definitely blushing.

"Uh…yeah…okay…well let me get back to work." She stated before hanging up. Within minutes Sam was sending her another IM. They continued to flirt via IM without forgetting that they were at work. Mercedes told Sam that she never went to the office parties and Sam insisted that she went. Explaining that all the fun always took place at the Christmas office party.

Mercedes walked into the ballroom the company rented for the party. After talking to Sam every day on the phone and at work, he finally convinced her to go. She looked around at some of her co-workers that she recognized and smiled when she saw Lauren. She was looking really pretty in a purple dress that fell to the floor and had her hair up. She was used to Lauren dressing casually that it was nice to see her all dolled up.

"Hey girl…you killing that dress!" Mercedes said nodding. Lauren smiled and posed and then linking her arms with her date.

"You look so pretty, Mercedes!" Lauren said admiring Mercedes choice for a short black haltered dress with a shawl around her. "And your hair! How long did it take you to do that?" she asked admiring the loose curls.

"Girl…too long!"

"Well you look really nice…oh by the way this is my boyfriend, Noah!" Lauren said. "Puck say hi to her!" she demanded causing Mercedes brow to raise.

"Sup!" he muttered and forced a smile on his face then looked over at Lauren as she shook her head with approval.

"Look, I'll see you around…I'm going to check out this place." Mercedes said as she walked away trying hard not to laugh. She walked around looking for Sam, the reason she came, but she couldn't find him. Game after game, song after song had past and there was no Sam. Mercedes was just about ready to leave at that point. She looked into her purse shuffling for her keys when she saw a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up and couldn't help but smile when it landed on Sam. He was dressed in a nice suit and had his hair slicked back.

"Um…excuse me…do you know where I can find this pretty little chocolate diva that works on the 5th floor?" he asked putting up four fingers. Mercedes stood, keys in hand giggling, and reached to pull out his thumb.

"You mean five, right?"

"Right!" he stated smirking at her. "Were you about to leave?" he asked looking at the keys in her hand. "No…that won't do…I just got here…we still need to cut a rug!" he stated pulling her over to the dance floor. Mercedes was shocked at how much fun she was having as she danced with Sam. And they continued to dance till the party was over. After the party Sam walked Mercedes to her car and leaned on smiling at her. "You can't tell me you didn't have fun!"

"I actually did have fun!"

"That's what I thought!" he smiled shuffling through his pocket and looking down at her. It was amazing that even with her heels he was still taller than her. "So…"

"Yeah…Merry Christmas!" she added smiling and pulling him in for a hug. She inhaled his cologne which was intoxicating and then stepped back as he held something over her head. She looked up and then laughed. "Are you insane?"

"It's tradition, you gotta follow the rules!" he said smiling as he held the mistletoe above her head. Mercedes looked around making sure no one was around them and then stepped closer to him as he lowered his head to kiss her. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. His soft lips kissed hers and softly pulled on her bottom lips leaving a smacking sound as they parted. "Merry Christmas, Mercedes!" he said smiling and stepping away backwards.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!"


	4. Samcedes Family Christmas part 1 of 3

*****Part 1 of 3 Samcedes family Christmas*****

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she got out of the car and hugged Mrs. Evans. She was happy to see Sam's mother again after not seeing her for so long. Every year after Sam and Mercedes broke up his mother would call and invite her to the annual Christmas trip. Each year she would come up with an excuse not to come. It had been 3 years since they broke up but they kept in touch due to Mercedes being best friends with his sister Stacy.

"Mrs. Evans!" she stated throwing her arms around the thin woman was an exact replica of both Sam and Stacy.

"Now, Mercedes, I thought we've been thru this before…" she started as she hugged Mercedes tighter.

"I know…I know…call you Mom, right?" she giggled and pulled away to grab her things out of the cab.

"It's only right! You're like the daughter I always wanted!" she added moving towards the cab to help her with her bags.

"I heard that, Mom!" Stacy said running outside to hug Mercedes. "Hey sis!" she said hugging her and taking one of the bags from her. "You know the trip is only a weekend right?" she reminded laughing at Mercedes three heavy luggage.

"A Diva needs her options!" Mercedes added laughing. "Thank you and Happy Holidays!" she said paying the cab driver. He smiled and nodded before closing the trunk and then driving away.

"We're so happy you found time to spend with us this year." Mrs. Evans stated. "Dwight is going to be happy to see you…not to mention…Sammmmm." she added with a wink. Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"Mrs. Evans…" she stopped and corrected herself. "I mean, Mommmm!" Mercedes said laughing.

"You sound like one of my kids already!"

"You're annoying her like you do us, already!" Stacy said placing Mercedes bags in the back of the van they were traveling with. "Don't worry Mercedes, I got your back!"

"Hmmmph! Let me go check on your dad!" she said turning her heels and running inside.

"Your mom is never going to stop, is she?" Mercedes asked smiling. She had been trying to get Mercedes and Sam back together since she found out they broke up.

"Nothing will stop her till you guys are married!" Stacy added looking over at Mercedes. No one knew that this was the exact reason they broke up. They mutually parted ways when they couldn't stop arguing about marriage. Mercedes wasn't ready and Sam was. They sat and talked about it and decided maybe they should just remain friends. Remaining just friends was hard when everyone wanted them to be together, and she saw him at every party Stacy went to.

"This is going to be a long weekend!" Mercedes thought shaking her head as she noticed Sam's car pulling into the driveway with his girlfriend driving the car. Sam's girlfriend was a grade A bitch and couldn't stand to see Mercedes. And she could see her rolling her eyes inside the car.

"What the hell is your ex girlfriend doing here?" Kitty asked looking over at Sam.

"Look, my mom always invite her because of Stacy! She usually makes excuses not to go so maybe that's why she's here!" Sam responded looking at Mercedes as she talked to his sister. "Let me get my things." Sam said opening his door.

"Is that my Sammy bear?" his mother said coming from inside and walking to him.

"Hey mom!" he said hugging her and looking towards Mercedes and Stacy. "Hey Stacy…Hey Mercedes!" he smiled at her . She nodded but didn't say a word as she looked over at Kitty who was snarling. "Oh…mom you remember, Kitty, my girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah…is Kitten coming with us to the trip?" his mother asked messing up her name purposely. He could see Mercedes and Stacy giggling in the corner at them.

"No Mrs. Evans, I have to go to California with my family, my mother is a bit ill!" Kitty replied frowning. "And my name is Kitty!"

"That's what I said, Kitchen!" his mother said looking over at Sam. "It's too bad though..us girls will be having a good time, right Mercedes?" she asked causing Mercedes to stop laughing and look their way.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Evans!"

"You mean, Mom?" Mrs. Evans corrected causing Kitty to snarl even more.

"Oh you're coming this year?" Sam asked looking between Mercedes and Kitty.

"Yeah…I am!"she replied smiling at him.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private please?" Kitty asked pulling him to the side.

"Make it quick Kathy, we have to get packing for the road!" his mother said pulling Mercedes and Stacy inside with her.

"It's Kitty!" she groaned. "Sam, if she's going you cannot go!" she stated crossing her arms. Sam sighed and shook his head looking at his girlfriend. He suddenly wished he had just caught a cab to his parents place if he'd known Mercedes would be there.

"Kitty, this is my families Christmas trip! I'm going!"

"Well then tell her she can't go!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…"he tried to think of reasons he could say that would get her to shut up about this but there were none. Deep down he was happy she was going and he still missed having her around. "She's my sister's best friend and my mom has been begging her to go." he added . Kitty rolled her eyes at the mentioning of his mother and shook her head.

"She's trying to get you two back together again!"

"No she's not!" Sam replied. He knew for a fact that that was exactly what his mother was doing and he planned on talking to her about it once they were in Tennessee. "She knows I'm with you now."

"She can't even remember my name, Sam!" Kitty sighed. "You know what, I'm canceling my trip and going with you all!"

"No…you're not! Your mother is sick and needs you." Sam reminded her. "And don't worry about my mother she loves you so she will grow to learn your name in time."

"Sammy, let's get going now! Tell Critter we'll see her when we get back!"


	5. Samcedes Family Christmas part 2 of 3

*****Samcedes Family Christmas part 2 of 3*****

* * *

The ride up to Nashville was really interesting. Although it was understood that each person would take turns driving till they reached the cabins, but Sam's mother insisted that Sam and Mercedes sat in front. When it was time to switch; they all pretended to be asleep so only Sam and Mercedes drove. It wasn't long before they fell back into chatting and joking with each other and singing as if things had never changed. Then a song came on the radio that brought back a memory of when they spent their first Christmas together. They fell silent both thinking about how things were then.

"Remember when…" they both started and broke out laughing looking over at each other. "No you go…" they said together again. "Alright, I'll go!" they said in unison laughing once again. Sam paused, looking over at her before returning his gaze to the road.

"Ladies first."

"Right!" she nodded smiling his way. "I guess we were both remembering our first Christmas when we both sang this song on Stacy's karaoke machine that your mother bought her."

"Yeah and we broke it and put it back together leaving it for her to find and think she broke it!" Sam laughed looking at her every once and a while.

"She didn't speak to me for two weeks when she found out we broke it!" Mercedes added laughing with him. Sam stopped laughing suddenly and gazed straight at the road and looking at the rearview mirror to make sure his parents and sister were still asleep.

"Do you remember how we broke it?" he asked causing Mercedes to blush as she remembered exactly why it broke. She had been crushing on Sam for what seemed like forever and that day he kissed her and caused her to jump back in shock as they fell on the karaoke machine. "Yeah that was the look you had later that night, when I asked you to be my girlfriend, remember?" Mercedes looked over at him as he smirked and nodded over at her.

"Yeah I remember…we were inseparable from that point on and you almost caused me and Stacy to fight over it all." She smiled looking back out the window as if it were all replaying on the window.

"It was worth the risk." He said shocking her as she looked back at him. Mercedes never had any regrets when it came to Sam but she wasn't sure she'd change any of it if she knew how they'd end up at the end of it all.

"I guess that's what we thought then." Mercedes said softly as she turned her gaze back out the window. Sam looked over at her wondering if she wished she'd never been with him. If he was offered the chance to be with her again he would do it in a heartbeat. Mercedes had to know that when it came to it all no one else stood a chance.

Things didn't change when they got to the cabin. Sam's mother had everything planned and made sure that Sam and Mercedes both had the only two rooms on the second floor. Stacy laughed all the way to her room as she watched her brother and his ex, her best friend go up to their rooms.

"Let me get your bags for you." Sam stated taking her bags up the stairs. "You do know we're only here for three days right?" he asked looking back at her and smiling. Mercedes took a deep breath as she did a silent prayer for strength as she watched Sam's biceps flex. She turned just in time to see Stacy looking her way and cackling back into her room.

"Jesus take the wheel!" she stated under her breath as she slowly followed behind Sam to her room. Sam reached her room and dropped her bags lightly and then turned to her and smiled. "Take the pedal!" she mumbled under her breath as his eyes twinkled at her.

"You going hiking with us?" he asked her as he passed by her. Normally she wouldn't dare go out at this time of night, let alone go hiking. "We usually tell stories around a nice fire." He stopped and smiled widely stepping back over to her. "Think about it, okay?" he asked leaning over and kissing her on the cheek before walking out the room.

"Jesus…just take the whole vehicle!" she added before dropping down on the bed closing her eyes briefly till Stacy came running into her room and jumped on the bed. "Girl…are you crazy?"

"Nope, but my mom is going crazy." She replied smiling at her friend. "I still can't believe she's doing all this to get you two back together. She didn't do any of this when Russell broke up with me." Stacy pouted. Mercedes sat up laughing remembering how much Russell was hated by the family.

"Stacy, your mom never liked Russell! Remember she kept calling him—"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" they said in unison and then bursted out laughing. Sam's mother had a way of letting the world know she didn't like a person and usually it came with a nickname.

"I died when she called Kitty, Critter! Did you see how red in the face she got?" Stacy asked laughing and shaking her head.

"I'm just happy she never gave me a nickname."

"She did…she calls you daughter." Stacy reminded her before laying down next to Mercedes. "She's always liked you."

"Yeah I guess." She agreed as she thought back to when she met their mother for the first time at church. Mercedes mother and Sam's mother became best friends so it was only natural that she was close to her.

"Between me and you…she pushed Sam to ask you out that Christmas." Stacy added looking over at her best friend. Mercedes smiled back at her and nodded feeling she might be right about that because their mother was always dropping hints. "We all believe you guys are meant to be. I'm willing to let you guys come together by fate, Dad's going along with whatever mom says and she ships you guys hard!"

"Well…that ship has sailed…he's with…"

"Kitchen, critter, Kathy or was it Kitten?" Stacy cut her off causing her to laugh again. "Look, mark my words, that shit is not going to last! See you on the hike!" Stacy said as she got up and walked out the door.


	6. Samcedes Family Christmas part 3 of 3

*****Samcedes Family Christmas part 3 of 3*****

* * *

Sam came down the steps the next morning to find his mother and father at the table eating breakfast. He smiled thinking about how great this Christmas was starting out to be. He usually had fun with the family but last night was one of the best hikes he'd had in years, especially since Mercedes came along and sung for them around the fire.

"Good Morning Mom…Morning Pops!" he sang taking a seat as he poured himself some orange juice and watched his mother fixed him a plate. "How'd you both sleep?"

"Morning Sammy bear, you seem chipper!" his mother smiled wiggling her eyebrows at him. Sam looked over at his father as he sighed and ate his food. "We slept well, what about you?"

"I slept well, mom!" Sam replied watching her set the plate in front of him and nodding. "And I know what you are doing."

"What are you talking about?" his mother asked trying to look innocent. "All I am doing is making sure my son eats a hearty breakfast, right honey?" she asked looking over at Sam's father.

"Honey, we all know what you're doing! I am going along with it because I love you and I love Sam as well as Mercedes. You're not being subtle at all!" his dad replied shoving a bite of French toast in his mouth.

"Well…I see nothing wrong with giving them a little shove of encouragement, it worked when they were teens and it will work now." His mother stated before sipping her coffee and looking at Sam with a smile in her eyes.

"Except, this time I am not single! If you forgot, I'd like to remind you that I am with…"

"Kibble?" his mother cut him off and waved it away. "Kibble is only a minor setback! We all know where your heart is and always will be." She added smiling and winking at him.

"It's Kitty, mom, and you really hurt her feelings with all these nicknames you give her." He added even though a couple of them did make him laugh. "And you remember Mercedes is the one that broke up with me!"

"I thought it was a mutual break." His father added. Sam watched a smile creep on the edge of his mother's lips just as Mercedes and Stacy walked into the kitchen.

"The Evans Family…thuh nuh nuh…" Mercedes came in singing and snapping her fingers to the Adams Family tune. Stacy shook her head and took a seat next to her father leaving the extra seat next to Sam for Mercedes.

"Sometimes you can be so corny, Mercedes." Stacy said pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Good Morning, everyone except for Stacy!" she sang ignoring her best friends.

"Morning Sugar Plum, are you ready for the ski lifts today." Sam's father asked. "We have the whole day planned for some snow fun and then tomorrow is Christmas, we will be in all day till we leave."

"I'm ready Mr. Evans!" Mercedes replied looking at everyone with a smile on her face. She was really enjoying this trip. Normally you wouldn't catch her black ass on the slopes but she had a really nice ski outfit that she planned to take a billion selfies in. "Can't wait till you all see my outfit!"

"We're going skiing, not modeling!" Sam reminded her. She looked over at him and cut her eyes back to his father. He couldn't deny that she was looking pretty right at that moment in her pajamas and her hair tied up in a scarf.

"I'm sure you will look lovely!"'

"I'm sure Sam will love seeing you in it!"

"Mom…chill…" Stacy said shaking her head as she ate. "Can we go a few minutes without your schemes?" she asked in a whisper. Mercedes heard it all but pretended she didn't as she ate her French toast. Mercedes was shocked to feel Sam's feet brush against hers under the table. She looked his way and was shocked to see a smirk on his face. Just as she was about to say something his cellphone rang.

"It's Kibble…I mean Kitty…" he sighed glaring at his mother who couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. "I have to take this call." He stated before hitting answer.

"Well go talk to Caddy somewhere else, we're talking to Mercedes!" his mother said loud enough for Kitty to hear as Sam got up and walked to a corner.

"Hey babe.."

"Did your mother just call me a Cadillac?" she asked immediately sounding upset. Sam looked over at his mother who was already engaged in a deep conversation with his father, Mercedes and Stacy.

"No she was telling me to make sure I call a caddy for when we go golfing in the spring." He lied. "But what's going on? Did you reach your mom safely? Is she okay?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah she's actually great, so I was thinking about leaving early to spend Christmas with you in the cabins!" Kitty said with a smile.

"Babe, that wouldn't be a good thing right now! It's been snowing and I don't want you to get in an accident and we're leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Oh….well…"

"Sammy, tell Crypt we have to get going!" his mother shouted. Sam tried covering his phone but he could hear Kitty huffing and puffing.

"Kitty, I gotta go! I'll call you tonight!" he said hanging up before she could go any further. He sighed looking over at his mother then turned his gaze to the reason she was doing all of this. Mercedes turned to him and smiled causing his heart to skip a beat. He knew then that he would need to break up with Kitty.

Sam's mother didn't stop there. She continued her plan on getting her son back with his ex on every activity. Later that evening, during the ski lift she pushed for Sam and Mercedes to ride together even though Mercedes wanted to ride with Stacy. Stacy went along with it pretending that she saw someone cute that she'd rather ride with leaving her with Sam.

"Come on, Mercedes, I showered this morning so it's not like I stink!" Sam said smiling as he extended his hand to her. Mercedes looked up at him before taking his hand and cutting her eyes at Stacy. "I'll protect you!" he said smiling at her.

"I can protect myself!" she replied but took his hand anyway and sat next to him. As they rode they joked and talked. Sam looked over at her smiling at him and flirting back, he knew he had to make his move. When they got off the lift and began to ski, Sam pretended to hurt himself, causing everyone to run to his side. "Sam, are you alright?" she asked dropping to her knees.

"I think I sprained my ankle!" he lied. His mother and father as well as Stacy came rushing over. "I don't think I can continue skiing."

"You want me to take you home, Sam?" his father asked but stopped when his mother poked him in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

"How about Mercedes, can you take him home?" his mother asked looking at her. Mercedes looked down at Sam as he pretended to wince.

"Sure, I don't mind." She replied helping him getting up. He tossed his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her apologetically. "No…it's cool! You all have fun and I'll take him back to the cabin." She added as one of the ski loft employees escorted them back to their cabin.

"You're one scheming woman." Dwight added shaking his head.

"She didn't do it all herself! You can clearly see there was nothing wrong with Sam's ankle!" Stacy said shaking her head and skiing away.

Back at the cabin it didn't take long for Sam to make his move. Mercedes helped him to his room, removing their ski gear and sat on his bed placing a pillow underneath his foot. Sam sat up and took her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. She felt her heart racing as she looked over him.

"Sam…we can't…" was the last thing she said before Sam cupped her face kissing her softly. For a split second she remembered he wasn't single and pushed him away. "What about Kitty?" she asked softly. He didn't reply but instead kissed her again but this time with more passion. He wanted her to realize that no one stood a chance when it came to his heart. He lied back pulling her on top of him and allowed her to straddle him. His hands held each side of her face before roaming towards the small of her back crushing her against him.

As they kissed, they forgot about what it will all mean the next day. Sam kissed every inch of her as if he had no care in the world. They undressed and rolled around as if Sam didn't just have a "sprained ankle". He missed this. She never forgot this. He wanted to make sure she'd never forget this day while they made love to each other as if their lives depended on it. They fell asleep in each other's arm afterwards.

The next morning, Sam woke up to Mercedes lightly snoring in his arms. He smiled, kissing her forehead before getting up and leaving her in the bed. He could hear voices downstairs so he quickly washed up and made his way down for breakfast. The closer he got to the kitchen the more he slowed his pace as he heard a voice he wasn't sure he was hearing.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, these are for you two!" he heard Kitty say. He was just about to turn back upstairs when Stacy bumped into him.

"Hey there slugger, long night huh?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Sam sighed and turned back to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" he said walking in and then pretending to be shocked to see Kitty. "Kitty, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to surprise you!" she said throwing her arms around him. Sam looked over at his parents who looked annoyed as they tossed her Christmas fruitcake aside. "You didn't think I'd miss Christmas with you? Did you?"

"I thought we discussed this." Sam muttered trying to pry her off of him. Just then Mercedes came down wearing one of Sam's shirts and her pajama bottoms and stared at him and Kitty. She tried to cover up how upset she was by saying Merry Christmas to everyone.

"Why is she wearing your shirt that I bought you?" Kitty asked frowning. Sam's mother smiled widely and held on to her husband as she waited for the inevitable to unfold.

"Let me grab a seat, this about to get good!" Stacy said turning a seat in their direction.

"Kitty, can we talk in private?" Sam asked.

"What the hell is going on, Sam?"

"Sam…it's okay…don't worry about it!" Mercedes said turning to go back upstairs. She was really disappointed in herself to think that things would have been different. She was never a homewrecker and she wished she'd never slept with him last night.

"No…please…Mercedes…I need to do this or else I will never find the courage to do it again." Sam stated stopping her from going up the stairs. He took her hand and guided her back to where everyone stood waiting for an explanation. "Kitty, everyone knows that my heart has always been with Mercedes. I thought moving on would make the way I feel for her stop but it never did stop." He said watching Kitty's face turn red with anger. He turned his gaze to Mercedes and held her hand tighter in his. "Mercedes, when you left me…"

"I didn't leave you…we agreed to part…"

"I know…I know…I mean when we parted…I told you that no matter who I'm with or what I am doing that I'd rather be doing it with you…remember?" he asked looking into her eyes as they teared up.

"This is some bull shit! Are you breaking up with me right now? On Christmas day?" Kitty asked . She couldn't believe she drove all this way to be broken up with.

"Shut it, Crispy!" Sam's father said causing Sam's mom to laugh. "You knew all along he loved her and that it was only a matter of time before he got tired of you!" he added causing her to open her mouth in shock.

"I am really sorry, Kitty, but Mercedes has always been the one for me…" Sam stated before turning his gaze back at Mercedes. "…and maybe I scared you away with the marriage talk when we were younger but we're older now…and…even though I don't have one with me now…"he added going down on his knee.

"Sam…Evans…are you crazy?" Mercedes asked in shock as she looked over at Stacy with a smile on her face and then to his parents.

"Everyone knows I'm crazy about you!"

"I can't believe this! Screw this family!" Kitty added before storming out of the cabin. Sam sighed then looked back at Mercedes and smiled.

"I know this is weird…and that you said no last time…and that I have no ring…" he added then stopped when his mother came running to his side and took off one of her rings.

"This was my mother's!" she added smiling at the two of them then stepping back. Sam looked at the ring then at Mercedes hand as he held it in his.

"Can I?" he asked waiting for her to say yes to him sliding the ring on. Mercedes looked at Stacy again who was in tears and nodding. Mercedes nodded wiping away a stray tear with her free hand. "Will you do me the honor of making Christmas another anniversary that we will celebrate, as husband and wife?" he slid the ring on her finger as she nodded.

"Yes…Yes…Yes…" she shouted as he stood up and hugged her swinging her around. Sam's mom looked at her husband and smiled.

"Mission accomplished!" Stacy said clapping and wiping away her tears. Mercedes hugged Sam tightly looking at the ring and smiling then let him go and looked at his mother.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Mercedes said running to her and hugging her tightly.


End file.
